megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Protagonist (Persona 3)
The Protagonist of Persona 3 is a student enrolling in Gekkoukan High School. Following the tradition of '' Shin Megami Tensei'' series, he is a silent protagonist, where his personality is based upon players actions. He is frequently shown listening to his earphones, and having his hands inside his pockets. Appearances *Persona 3: Protagonist *Persona 3: FES: Cameo/Ultimate Boss *Persona 3 (Manga): Protagonist (named Minato Arisato) *Persona 4: Mentioned by Margaret Biography ''Persona 3'' ''The Journey'' *'Initial Persona': Orpheus *'Ultimate Persona':Thanatos, Messiah, Orpheus Telos The protagonist in Persona 3 is first seen departing to the Dorm in Port Island, during that time, he experiences the Dark Hour, and is confused upon the surroundings and the sudden halt of his earphones functioning. Upon reaching the dorm, he encounters a child, who promptly gives him a signing book, giving players the opportunity to name him. His personality and behavior is entirely chosen by the player. The protagonist transfers to Gekkoukan High School at the next day, and befriends Junpei Iori. It is revealed due to his capability to adapt in the dark Hour, he was moved to the co-ed Dorm so members of SEES and Shuji Ikutsuki can monitor his potential. During a full moon, one of the Shadow attacks, causing the protagonist to awaken his initial Persona, Orpheus. The summoning sequence, however, was halted as Thanatos bursts forth from Orpheus' head, tearing apart Orpheus and slays the Shadows. After dispatching remaining Shadows, the protagonist faints and was taken to the Hospital. While unconscious, he awakens in the Velvet Room, where he learns about his abilities. Out of all characters to appear in Persona 3, the protagonist is the only one with the Wild Card ability. The protagonist' past is later revealed after Aigis' memories are restored. In year 1999, when Death escapes the Kirijo group, Aigis was dispatched and in hot pursuit of the Shadow. It is during Aigis' confrontation with Death, during the Dark Hour, caused the protagonist' parents death. Presumably, the protagonist survives due to his potential of being active in the Dark Hour. Aigis, knowing that she cannot defeat Death, sealed a portion of Death inside the protagonist, thus amplifying the protagonist's capabilities of summoning multiple Personae. In SEES' final confrontation with Nyx, the bonds he has forged with SEES and his other friends give him power to fight the sorrow, depression, and apathy of humankind, which were what drew Nyx to Earth, by letting him create The Universe Arcana with the help of Igor. With the power of the The Universe, and the cheering on of his Teammates he combats Nyx itself in a one on one battle. He reaches his full potential uses the final arcana, The Universe to perform the Great Seal, creating the miracle of sealing Nyx. The Main Character clings to a life for a month after fighting Nyx, he, unlike others, retained his memories regarding the Dark Hour and Nyx, in order to keep the promise he made to meet his friends on Graduation Day. Once his oath is fulfilled, he falls asleep in Aigis' lap, smiling. ''The Answer'' In the playable epilogue of Persona 3:FES, titled the Answer, it is revealed that the protagonist dies the day after his sleep, leading to the members of SEES to confusion regarding his cause of death, as the doctor cannot check any unusual symptoms before his death. After the defeat and the death of the protagonist, Aegis was the one who kept his Evoker, upon witnessing the Abyss of Time, the remaining members of SEES encounters a recurring silhouette resembling the protagonist. However, whenever they came in contact, the silhouette flees away. It is not until venturing to the deepest area of the Abyss of Time, where the silhouette is revealed to be a shadow resembling the protagonist' appearance. It manifests through the negative emotion and urge of seeing the protagonist one more time deep within the members of SEES. Making it's entrance, the shadow challenges SEES, retaining the Wild Card ability, and several attacks of the protagonist. The "real" protagonist is later seen the past, where he seals Nyx. In order to seal Nyx, the protagonist sacrificed his life to become the Great Seal. However, but retained his consciousness long enough to fulfill his oath between the members of SEES. The protagonist is shown as a statue, crucified and bounded in the door between Nyx and humanity. It is later revealed that the protagonist's goal was not to seal Nyx, but an attempt of sealing Erebus, a grand being manifested from humanity's grief and negative emotions from contacting with Nyx to bring the Fall. Realizing his purpose, the remaining members of SEES swore to help him bear the burden by making the most out of their own lives. ''Manga Adaption'' The protagonist is named Minato Arisato in the manga adaption. To compensate for him being a silent protagonist in the game, Minato in the manga is a fairly passive individual, only talking when addressed by others. Minato, in the manga adaption is characterized as drowsy or tired, which are mostly portrayed in a comical fashion. He appears to be in good terms with Junpei Iori and Ryoji Mochizuki. ''Persona 4'' The protagonist is briefly mentioned in Persona 4 in a conversation between the Protagonist of Persona 4 and Margaret. Margaret states that her sister, Elizabeth, left her position as Igor's assistant to find a way to free "The Blue-Haired" boy from the seal. Trivia *While the Protagonist never speaks for the most part, (only occasionally mentioning the name of the equipped Persona when gearing up for a powerful attack) arming him with a bow will have him shouting "Come forth!" and "Persona!" when summoning. *The music played in the protagonist' MP3 player appears to be a remixed version of Burn My Dread. The same remix is also used again as background music in the very last battle of the game. *During the credits roll, for both the Journey and Answer, Messiah appears behind the Protagonist's image, indicating Messiah as his ultimate Persona. Gallery Image:MCP3Close.jpg|Main Character Close Up Image:ProtagonistP3.jpg|Concept Artwork of the Protagonist. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Protagonists